Teléfono
by Myriamj
Summary: Con el tiempo, hay cosas que cambian y cosas que no. Por ejemplo, el hablar por teléfono. AxH
1. Chapter 1

No soy propietaria de Hey! Arnold… como si alguien pudiese creer eso.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El teléfono sonó en la casa Pataki. Bob, que se dirigía de la cocina a su trono-sillón en la sala de trofeos, respondió.

-"¡OLGA!"- gritó Bob tras unos segundos, con el auricular aún cerca de su cara.

-"¡Es Helga, papá! ¡Helga!"

-"¡Más respeto, señorita!"

Helga tomó el teléfono de la mano de su padre.

-"Si, ¿quién es?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

(De regreso a clases, tras FTI)

Arnold, adolorido, se había cambiado el auricular de oído tras escuchar a Big Bob gritar.

-"¿Helga? Es Arnold..."

Un sonido extraño surgió de la otra línea del teléfono.

-"Helga, ¿qué pasó? ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Arnold preocupado, pero su expresión cambió al escuchar la respuesta sarcástica de Helga.

-"Ok, lo que digas, Helga. Mira te llamaba por el proyecto que nos asignaron…"- Arnold se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

-"…y bien, quería preguntarte si preferías que nos juntásemos en tu casa o en la mía…ya sabes, para hacer el proyecto"- inconscientemente, Arnold se rascó el cuello, ante la expectativa de tener que pasar algún tiempo a solas con la niña que decía odiarlo, pero de lo que él ya no estaba tan seguro.

-"¡Oye, mi casa no es una pocilga!"- exclamó Arnold ofendido. De pronto, un brillo de inusual travesura apareció en sus ojos -"Si quieres nos juntamos en tu casa…creo que tienes bastante material en tu armario…"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Arnold encontró el silencio. Pero pronto fue reemplazada por una mueca de desilusión.

-"Está bien, está bien. Entonces, encontrémonos en la biblioteca…sí, después de clases…"

-"Por supuesto."- dijo Arnold con voz plana, pero entonces se le ocurrió.

-"Oye, ehm…"- volvió a rascarse el cuello -"¿Qué te parece si terminamos tempranos, ir a Slausen's?"

-"No, no una cita"- añadió rápidamente al ser consultado por su invitación -"Más bien… un premio por el trabajo realizado."

-"¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos mañana"- Arnold sonrió antes de cortar.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!… como si alguien pudiese creer eso.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El teléfono sonó en la casa Pataki. Bob, que se dirigía de la cocina a su trono-sillón en la sala de trofeos, respondió.

-"¡OLGA!"- gritó Bob tras unos segundos, con el auricular aún cerca de su cara.

-"¡Es Helga, papá! ¡Helga!"

-"¡Más respeto, señorita!"

Helga tomó el teléfono de la mano de su padre.

-"Si, ¿quién es?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Una semana antes de TJM)_

Arnold alcanzó a apartar un poco el auricular de su oído antes que el grito de Big Bob lo impactara por completo. Pero no fue suficiente.

-"¿Helga? Habla Arnold…"- dijo nervioso.

-"Sí, el mismo cabeza de balón que ganó el viaje"- Arnold dijo con cierto aburrimiento.

-"Mira, no quería molestar, pero ¿tú papá vende aparatos electrónicos?"- preguntó con cierta ansiedad, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-"¿Y tiene alguna brújula moderna…?"

-"Sí, claro. Por si se me ocurre perderme en la selva, jeje…"- Arnold rogó que no sospechara nada. Rogó con fuerzas, pidiendo que no hiciera más preguntas tampoco. Helga era lista, e inteligente, y linda, y muy lista… y no sabía a quien más recurrir.

Enrojeció al ser acusado de ser un mal mentiroso. Al parecer, sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

-"¿Qué estoy planeando? Nada"- debía reconocerlo, su voz ansiosa confirmaba el mal mentiroso que era.

-"Es… Sólo quiero estar preparado, eso es todo"- Arnold trató de hacer un último esfuerzo.

-"Como digas, Helga"- respondió Arnold, sin poder evitar imaginar a Helga como George de la Selva, como sugería su irónica réplica (_"Sí, claro. Y yo soy George de la Selva"_). Curiosamente, no se veía mal con un vestuario selvático. No, nada de mal. Las mejillas de Arnold enrojecieron.

-"Mira, sólo necesito una brújula y quiero saber si la puedo comprar en el emporio…"- Arnold se impacientó.

-"Bien… ¿Y Helga? ¿Sería posible que me consiguieras un descuento?"- Arnold preguntó avergonzado, mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás del cuello.


	3. Chapter 3

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!… como si alguien pudiese creer eso.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El teléfono sonó en la casa Pataki. Bob, que se dirigía de la cocina a su trono-sillón en la sala de trofeos, respondió.

-"¡OLGA!"- gritó Bob tras unos segundos, con el auricular aún cerca de su cara.

-"¡Es Helga, papá! ¡Helga!"

-"¡Más respeto, señorita!"

Helga tomó el teléfono de la mano de su padre.

-"Si, ¿quién es?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Días después del regreso, tras TJM)_

Arnold no alcanzó a apartar el auricular de su oído. Estaba inquieto, y eso lo hacía un poco torpe. Pero no prestó mayor atención al dolor y sólo cambió de oído el auricular.

-"¿Helga? Hola, mi mamá…"- Arnold se vio interrumpido en su rápido hablar.

-"Sí, Arnold. Es que mamá y el abuelo querían invitarte a almorzar…"- Arnold dijo con ansiosa alegría

-"Sí, almorzar, y yo…"- Arnold nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-"No, por supuesto que no es molestia, ¿por qué…?

-"Pero Helga… "- Arnold suspiró. Un pequeño dolor acusó la ansiedad y el temor de sus rebeldes mariposas en el estómago.

-"Está bien. Si no quieres venir, está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero tal vez podríamos…"

-"¿Vas a venir entonces?"- Arnold exclamó más que preguntó, tras escuchar a Helga disculparse en su estilo personal.

-"¡Eso sería grandioso, Helga!"- Arnold flotaba junto a sus mariposas.

-"¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? Estaré allí en diez minutos…"

Arnold enrojeció al escuchar la respuesta.

-"Jeje. Tienes razón. Aún no son las diez de la mañana."- Inconscientemente, Arnold comenzó a rascarse el cuello.

Arnold enrojeció aún más.

-"Ehm…no tiene nada de malo que quiera verte."- reconoció Arnold en voz baja.

-"¿Ah? Sí, ya desayuné"- Arnold contestó sorprendido.

-"Sería grandioso tomar un segundo desayuno contigo"- Arnold sonrió con ojos soñadores.

-"Tal vez podamos pasar a comprar unas cosas…"- Arnold añadió tomando la lista que su abuelo le estaba entregando. En ese momento, deseo tener un teléfono en su pieza.

-"Si, lo sé… aunque tal vez no sea necesario ir de compras"- Arnold miró agradecido como su padre se había acercado y había tomado la lista, tras preguntarle si iba a salir con Helga.

-"Yo no soy el indeciso"- se defendió Arnold de la juguetona acusación, ignorando a la transformación de su padre en el chico de los mandados y recibiendo listas de compras de todos los habitantes de la pensión.

Arnold se rió de la broma de Helga.

-"Bien, te llamaré para decirte lo que ocurra con la lista de compras. Te veo en diez minutos."

-"Jaja, tienes razón. No tiene sentido que te llame si te voy a ver"

-"Como digas, Helga"- respondió Arnold, sonriendo y elevando sus ojos.


End file.
